This invention relates generally to devices for enhancing the movement of objects relative to other objects. In particular, this invention relates to moving devices relative to delicatessen counters. Still more particular, this invention relates to reducing vibration between different components of existing delicatessen equipment, as well as reducing vibration between the inventive components and existing delicatessen equipment.
Often, industrial and service areas employ sensitive measuring devices that need to be moved around a work station or area. Generally, these measuring devices are extremely sensitive to vibrations and movement.
For example, delicatessens commonly employ accurate but sensitive electronic weighing devices. Various devices for supporting equipment for working on work pieces and for providing some vibration resistance thereof are known in the art. Examples of various conventional devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,232,061; 1,701,039; 3,279,548; 3,938,602; 4,763,738; 1,987,796; 1,873,852; and, 1,208,979.
An earlier slidable work surface system that works well is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,787 to Hall, reducing vibration is discussed generally in columns 7 and 8 thereof. The present system further improves upon the ""787 patent.
Another system for supporting slicers and the like is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,922 to Hall. Hall ""922 likewise works well for its intended purposes, and the instant invention is even better suited for supporting sensitive equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a support frame for equipment, which is easy to operate, easy to construct, versatile for accommodating different size equipment, and which allows for the equipment to be moveable or slidable about the work station or area.
Machines and devices other than the sensitive equipment are often operating near or around the sensitive equipment. In order for the relatively sensitive equipment to operate accurately, it is imperative that vibrations from the other machines be eliminated or at least reduced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a slidable scale shelf, which overcomes the drawbacks of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a slidable scale shelf, which is vibration resistant.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vibration resistant slidable scale shelf that travels along a rail with at least one other shelf linked to the scale shelf for movement therewith.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a vibration resistant slidable scale shelf, which includes a vibration resisting frame.support for movement thereon.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a vibration resistant, slidable scale shelf for use in the retail trade, such as in grocery stores, delicatessens, bakeries, etc.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a vibration resistant device that will allow a sensitive weighing scale to move parallel to a refrigerated, or similar, case so that a worker can readily access the scale from a number of different positions from the back of the case.
A further object of this invention is to provide a slidable, vibration resistant scale shelf, which is slidably mounted to a frame that is directly attached to a display case.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a slidable, vibration resistant scale shelf, which is adapted to slide relative to and/or replace a pre-existing sliding glass window of a display case.
A further object of this invention is to provide a slidable scale shelf that extends above the display case for easy view thereof by the customer and the worker and which slides in conjunction with another shelf.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a slidable, vibration resistant scale shelf, which is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.
In summary, the invention provides for a vibration resistant, slidable work surface, which overcomes the drawbacks associated with conventional devices, is easy to use, versatile, and helps improve accurate readings for sensitive measuring equipment in and around a work station.